


The 7 Month Itch

by Anonymous



Category: Fight Club (1999)
Genre: Blowjobs, Crack? kinda??, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Porn with some plot, Post canon, RIP, Sexual Frustration, and the pacing is shit but oh well lmao, handjobs, marla singer is a good friend, narrator can't nut, tbh idk what this is lmao, this is kinda ooc whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tyler Durden left and he took a part of me with him that I never realized I had given up.





	The 7 Month Itch

I am Jack’s unrelenting horniness.   
For a while I had Marla. And I liked Marla. Well, He liked Marla, I didn’t know what to feel about her when all she did was remind me of him. And she called me Tyler.   
I ended it when she was on her knees for me and I was so so close to finally reaching the edge but she drew back and said his name all breathy with her big eyes looking up at me and I just couldn’t do it anymore.  
“Stop,” I ordered sharply. I let my head fall back onto the pillows and squeezed my eyes shut.   
“Tyler? What’s wrong?” And she just sounded so damn worried and it was all just fucking wrong it was so fucking wrong.  
“You have to- You need to leave. We can't do this.” She was pissed at first. Storming around my apartment, piling up all of the clothes she had left over the past weeks in her arms and yelling about how she deserved better anyway.  
Better than Tyler Durden and his little psycho cult. Better than Tyler Durden and his stupid soap and his stupid dynamite. Better than Tyler Durden and the way his eyes looked at her but never saw her and the way he never even once said I love you too and the way he could barely ever get it up anymore and how even when he did he would never let her finish him off.   
It was all fair. I know it was because I hated all of those things about me even more than she did and because no matter what I do I am Tyler just like she says. She was back a week later. Not even to fuck she just cuddled up close to me and said she was sorry. That we didn’t have to date anymore or sleep together even. I’m her best friend she said. I didn’t respond but I squeezed her hand. Let her know I was there.   
Marla being my best friend couldn’t help me though. Tyler Durden left and he took a part of me with him that I never realized I had given up.  
I tried other girls after Marla. Hoping they wouldn’t remind me of him so I could just relax and let it happen. But every girl I tried to fuck wanted to fix me. They would take one look at my scarred knuckles. At the huge jagged scar on my face where the bullet had ripped through me. At my body that quickly lost all the muscle it had gained from fighting and that only ever ate a full meal when Marla dragged me into a McDonalds or a KFC and stared at me with those big eyes until I felt so guilty that I ate despite not being hungry.   
They pitied me. I would take them home and it was all soft touches with and even softer eyes and then before I even got to get off everything would stop. They would try to pry my tragic backstory out of me with gentle words of encouragement until they got bored with my lack of responsiveness or Marla showed up or I snapped at them to just get the fuck out of here already. All I wanted to do anymore was come.   
I moved onto guys soon after that hoping for a change but it was even worse. We would barely be out of the bar and then they would call me sir and shoot me a wink and talk about how honored they were that I chose them. Or I would get down just to suck them off and get things started and their hands would pull my hair just a little too tight and memories of fight club and Tyler came flooding through me and I wasn’t prepared to feel all of that again.  
It’s been seven months since the banks blew up. Since I shot myself. Since he’s left. It’s also been seven months since the last time I’ve been able to actually get off. That needs to change.  
I don’t bother trying to get myself worked up first I just sit at the edge of my bed, wrap my hand around my dick and let my eyes flutter shut and for the first time in almost seven months I allow myself to actually think about him.   
About how he looked after a fight when he was sweating and there was blood on his face. About how he sounded when he fucked Marla from the room next to mine. About how he looked at me when we first met on that plane. I feel myself start to stiffen as I run slow strokes up and down my cock.  
“You really have to think about me to get off? Kinda narcissistic dontcha think?” My eyes snap open and there he is. He’s wearing that stupid fucking mesh shirt and he’s pulling his bottom lip between his teeth as he rakes his eyes across my body. My breath catches in my throat and my hand goes still.  
“Hey don’t stop on my account.” He says. There’s a smirk playing on his lips. I take my hand off of myself and just take him all in. I never expected to see him again.  
“Aw, c’mon now, I wanted to see the show,” He mock pouts, sauntering towards me. “Guess I’ll just have to join in.” He sinks to the floor in front of me, grins and wraps his own hand around my dick. I get completely hard almost immediately. This is the most turned on I’ve been in months. I don’t know what it is about his hands on me but it feels so much better than my own does. Better than Marla’s ever did. Better than anyone I’ve tried to hook up within the past half year. Better than anyone I’ve ever hooked up with maybe.   
He looks incredibly too pleased with himself as he brushes his thumb over my hip bone with one hand and jerks me off with the other, slowly dragging it up and then back down, twisting his hand just right on the upstroke. I have to bite my lip to keep a groan from coming out and the smug smile on his dumb fucking face just widens further.  
“We should have done this sooner. I didn’t realize how pretty you’d be like this.” His voice is teasing but there’s a rasp to it that brings back memories of how he sounded when he would dirty talk Marla. How he sounded after a good fight.   
He runs his thumb over my slit and spreads some of the steadily leaking precum around the head of my cock and then leans his head down to nip at my inner thigh.   
“I bet Marla never got you this hard. I bet you never even came for her like you’re gonna for me.” His lips brush against my shaft while he talks and I can almost taste blood from where my teeth are digging into the soft flesh on my face.   
Without warning he takes the head of my cock in his mouth, staring up at me through his eyelashes and running his tongue over the tip and even though on some level I know this is fake and all of it is just in my imagination nothing has ever felt this good.   
“Fuck Tyler,” I breathe. He bobs his head down and runs his tongue over the underside of my dick and I bring my hand up to grip his hair. It doesn’t take long for me to come after that. It’s been months and his mouth is just so fucking hot and he knows exactly what to do with it and before I even know its happening i’m spilling onto his tongue and he lets out a soft groan of his own.   
When he pulls back he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and grins at me.  
“Thank you,” I whisper. I feel like everything I’ve felt since he left has fucked off for a while, I feel like I can breathe again.  
“Glad to have been of service.” He stands and then leans down to press a soft kiss to the side of my mouth before walking out. I almost ask him to stay, scared he wont come back but somehow I know he will. I lie back in my bed and ponder what that means for me and I don’t sleep but I don’t think I need to. Tyler was enough for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is weird bc i have a fever and its late and i haven't finished a piece of writing since 2014 so im sorry lmao


End file.
